fanfiction_v4fandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Jenny version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Darling household was all dressed up for the occasion. Wendy Darling was dressed up like Princess Leia from Star Wars. Skippy Rabbit was dressed up like Link from The Legend of Zelda. Piglet was dressed up like an angel. Honest John, Wendy's uncle, was dressed up like Dracula. Belle was dressed up like a fairy. Dimitri was dressed up like a waiter. Christopher Robin was dressed up like Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars, and Jenny Foxworth was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Dimitri exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Belle asked. "Yes, I am," Dimitri said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Jenny inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Jenny said. It made Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Jenny face!" Belle exclaimed. She ran up to Jenny, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Jenny did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Dimitri said. "Wow, Belle," Honest John said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, John," Belle smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Dimitri." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Dimitri said. "Like a paint job." Honest John said. Then he noticed Wendy dressed up as Princess Leia, Skippy dressed up as Link, and Piglet dressed up as an angel. "Hey, Piglet, my nephew!" he said. He picked up the pig gave each other a hug. "This is your sixth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Wendy and Skippy and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Wendy said, "He's an angel." "An angel?!" Honest John asked, not believing his niece. "I mean a heavenly messenger of God." Skippy said. Honest John faced Piglet again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Piglet rubbed noses. As soon as Jenny grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Dimitri glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Jenny!" Jenny glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Christopher Robin said. "Christopher Robin, that's not a nice thing to say to Jenny." Belle said. Dimitri didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Jenny mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Christopher Robin said. "Christopher Robin, stop calling your sister names!" Belle scolded lightly. Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Honest John just gasped at Jenny's insolence, and Dimitri was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Jenny was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Christopher Robin said. "That's enough now, Christopher Robin." Belle told him. Jenny jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Dimitri yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Belle, and Honest John gasped in shock. Jenny glared angrily at Dimitri and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MR. SYKES!" She then stomped off to her room, where her little kitten, Oliver, is sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "So just Skippy, Piglet, and I are going?" Wendy asked. "Yes, dear." Belle said. Wendy became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Skippy and Piglet following her. "Dimitri, what was that all about?" Belle asked. Dimitri shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her, she's totally out of control!" Dimitri replied. "But it's Halloween," Honest John said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "John, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Dimitri said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Adam said, "Think of Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween Category:No Trick-or-Treating